


Безразличие

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [2]
Category: Condemned: Criminal Origins
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Gen, Guro, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Splatterpunk, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Итана ждёт сверхурочная работа.Автор:Ungoliant
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Безразличие

Дома тихо — не слышно ни сирен проезжающих мимо патрульных машин, ни пьяной ругани под окнами. Итан бросает револьвер на пустующую полку, а сумку с оборудованием пинает под стол, затем обводит взглядом чистые серые стены. В спальне тикают прикроватные часы.

Штатный психолог говорил, что эмоции после столь сильного стресса накатывают внезапно и порой с задержкой, но групповая терапия помогла бы выговориться. Только рассказывать не о чем: всё давно в отчёте, в сухих формулировках для мозгоправов и довольного начальства. 

Расследуя серийные убийства, Итан каждый день сталкивается с растерзанными, изнасилованными и расставленными в театральных позах трупами, беспристрастно снимает отпечатки и заполняет дела уликами. Однако на бумаге не опишешь, каково это — сражаться с тремя психами, вооружившись оторванной дверью, а затем радоваться, что нашёл нетронутый топор. Не объяснить и причины, почему Итан вдруг решил вымазаться в крови жертвы маньяка, чтобы поймать того на живца.

«Вы чувствуете себя преданным, Итан, и это нормальная реакция…»

В прихожей пылятся коробки, оставшиеся с переезда — когда-то содержимое представляло важность, но сейчас Итан даже навскидку не вспомнит, что с таким усердием тащил на четвёртый этаж. После душа он расхаживает по коридору, бросая взгляд на грязную, пропахшую нечистотами форменную куртку. Брызги крови намертво въелись в ткань спереди — если сделать анализ, можно определить десятки, если не сотни разных образцов.

На очередном круге Итан наклоняется над курткой и, едва не касаясь носом, вдыхает смрад полной грудью, не морщась. Память учтиво подкидывает лица мёртвых ублюдков — наркоманов, убийц и выродившихся извергов, — разжижая кровь лучше любого алкоголя. Пустая квартира же пахнет набитым в карманы нафталином и сухостью застоявшейся пыли. В спокойствии нет жизни, но там, внизу, она кипит, пузырится предсмертной агонией и оживляет каждого, кто осмелится её коснуться.

«Исторгните из себя эту боль, Итан, вернитесь туда, где вы были, переживите этот кошмар в последний раз и расскажите нам…»

Опасно сновать по городу с нашивками ФБР, поэтому Итан одевается как на прогулку, не берёт сумку с камерой и сканером улик, даже телефон оставляет дома вместе с простотой прошлой жизни. Револьвер уже под учётом, как и оставшиеся патроны, но Итан не унывает — он быстро найдёт оружие. Зато фонарик точно пригодится.

Чуть склонив голову, чтобы не попасть на камеры, он пересекает освещённую улицу и скрывается в приветливом мраке подворотни. Мусор хрустит под ногами, мочой провонял каждый закоулок, а в тишине словно вымерших домов отчётливо слышатся выстрелы, однако то, что скрыто от глаз, куда страшнее.

Итан спускается в коллектор и сразу подбирает кусок проржавевшей трубы. Ублюдков искать не нужно: сами лезут на свет — тощие, заросшие, полуголые, в струпьях и язвах, запачканные кровью и собственными фекалиями. Им уже нет дела, как и что колоть, где добывать пищу; сбиваясь в стаи, они бесконтрольно размножаются в недрах цивилизованного города, а Итану, как ответственному стражу порядка, остаётся забивать их, точно бешеное зверьё. Раз никому нет дела, он возьмёт чистку под свою ответственность.

Огнестрел не приносит столько отдачи, как рукопашная схватка, где каждый удар — выживание, битва насмерть. Время точно затормаживается; Итан чувствует движение воздуха и шум собственной крови, а страх быть убитым движет телом вперёд навыков из учебки. Это не бой, а бойня — когда в ход идут доски с гвоздями, бутылки и кирпичи, а пальцы впиваются противнику в глаза, давят до упора, пока не обмякнет костлявая туша. Вблизи они настолько омерзительны, что хочется из иррационального страха размозжить череп. Блохи тут же перескакивают на рукав, но Итан брезгливо их стряхивает и обращает внимание на забившуюся под ногти плоть.

Уроды валятся из дыр в потолке, точно черви, ползают на четвереньках и шипят на Итана, тараща из темноты белёсые глаза. Старая добыча валяется здесь же — красным обглоданным силуэтом присохла к полу, добавляя смраду коллектора дополнительную пикантность. Жрут они прямо на полу, облепив жертву со всех сторон, пока труп не начинает портиться. 

Носок ботинка выбивает очередной твари зубы: Итан всегда целится в голову, чтобы убить, а не насладиться насилием. Его радость малая — как человека, избавившегося от плотоядных паразитов. Когда скулёж затихает, слышно лишь шипение воды в трубах — и эта тишина куда ценнее. Однако Итан не выдыхает, зная, как эти звери любят нападать из укрытий, хватать за руки, пытаясь обезвредить и кусить незащищённую шею.

«Не замыкайтесь в себе, Итан: безразличие — опасный симптом психопатии…»

Чистка предстоит долгая, изнурительная. Убийца X начал красиво и с громких имён особо жестоких маньяков, чтобы покрасоваться перед детективами, но Итан, прячась от своих же коллег, успел окунуться куда глубже в бездну, где давно нет фантазии и каких-либо правил. Не культ виноват в бродяжничестве, деградации, наркомании, садизме и каннибализме — это зараза иного рода, порождённая холодным чревом многомиллионного города. 

Безразличие делает из людей монстров, но Итан готов уделить особым жителям своё искреннее внимание и работать на благо общества, не покладая рук.


End file.
